The Spider-Man of Jump City
by UltimateMForever
Summary: Takes place in the Signaverse, Miguel Andrews is a teenager who lives in Jump City, but that's not all he's also known as the Spider-Man, a costumed crime fighter. He fights for justice and truth alongside many heroes as he fights against villains who threaten his home and planet. Read and Review, No FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters within this story except for my OCs that I created but I do not own their super villain or super hero name.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: A NEW HERO IN JUMP CITY**

* * *

It was a regular day in Jump City, the citizens of the area were enjoying their nice and peaceful time until a large explosion occurred within the city.

The Teen Titans were once again fighting against villains that they constantly fought almost every single day.

Jinx, Mammoth, and Gizmo, members of HIVE, an organization that taught super powered teenagers on how to be villains, when the Titans first met the trio they had a rough time defeating the three until they figured out a plan.

But this time it seemed a little bit different from the last time they fought against the trio. They seemed to have changed their battle tactics and were currently having trouble.

"Titans, we can't lose this one!" Robin shouted as he threw a birdarang in the direction of Jinx who just smirked and waved her arms causing her bad luck magic to change the direction of the birdarang towards Raven who wasn't prepared for the surprise attack.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted in worry as he was about to transform until a black and yellow blur zoomed and grabbed Raven pulling her out of the way of the attack.

The Goth member of the Teen Titans who had her eyes closed opened them to see a figure holding her bridal style as he held her protectively. He was looking at her through his lenses which she couldn't see into, but due to his figure, it was clear that the person was a male.

The figure wore a black costume with a gold spider symbol on his chest that seemed to spread out on the costume while he had a red hoodie with a web design that covered his head while wearing a black mask underneath that had two white lenses that he looked out of.

"Yo, who's that guy?" asked Cyborg wondering who this newcomer is while Robin narrowed his eyes in the direction of the newcomer while taking out another birdarang.

"Could it perhaps be another enemy?" Starfire asked in confusion as she wondered if the new figure that appeared and saved Raven was a villain.

"Hey!" Gizmo shouted in the direction of the new figure that appeared in time to save Raven from being attacked. "You do you think you are getting into other people's business, you snot-brained crud muncher!"

But it seemed that the figure wasn't really paying attention to Gizmo at all, his attention was more focused on the girl who was in his arms.

"Hello Miss, good thing I was here in the nick of time." Said the figure with a cheerful voice that could have matched Beast Boy's.

"Who are you?" Raven asked as the figure placed on back onto the ground, and the figure turned to face the three HIVE members.

"The name is Spider-Man, don't forget it." Spider-Man answered as he rushed towards the three HIVE Members who smirked.

"Prepare to eat missile!" Gizmo shouted as he fired a large barrage of missiles towards Spider-Man who just smirked under his mask as he calmly dodged the oncoming missiles without even breaking a sweat. He rushed towards Gizmo and grabbed the little tech master and pulled off the techpack that was strapped onto the back of the HIVE Member. He then threw Gizmo towards a wall and shot some webs towards Gizmo causing him to stick to the wall.

"Next?" Spider-Man said as he made a come at me motioned in the direction of both Mammoth and Jinx who glowered and snarled at him, both deciding to attack him at the same time. Mammoth going in for the kill with close combat while Jinx hexed everything around Spider-Man aiming to cause some damage to the web-slinger, but due to the fact that Spider-Man's spider-sense warned him of every single oncoming attack that was coming at him, he easily dodged the attacks of Mammoth and Jinx.

He jumped into the air and performed a spinning roundhouse kick to Mammoth's head causing the large powerhouse member of the trio to stumble back a bit. Spider-Man then shot two web lines at Mammoth's chest and proceeding to swing the large villain around and around until he picked up enough speed and sent the villain flying in the direction of Jinx who shrieked and closed her eyes ready for impact as Mammoth flew into her, sending them flying into a large web that Spider-Man created to trap them in.

"Well that was pretty easy." Said Spider-Man as he clapped his hands together as if he was wiping off dust, he turned in the direction of the Teen Titans who were walking towards him.

"Hello." Spider-Man said politely as he waved towards the Titans in a friendly manner thus causing Starfire to zoom in front of him with a bright smile upon her face.

"Hi my name is Starfire, what's your name, how old are you, what's your favorite color, and will you be my friend?" Starfire asked pretty quickly but Spider-Man was able to catch exactly what she was saying.

"Spider-Man, 17, Red, and sure I like to have another friend." Spider-Man said as he crossed his arms and made a smile that couldn't be seen.

"Hooray!" Starfire shouted with glee has she hugged the superhero into a tight grip and some bone breaking was heard from the hugging.

"C-Can't b-b-breathe." Spider-Man wheezed as he was reached out to get out of Starfire's deadly grip.

"Starfire, that's enough let go of him." Robin said as he walked towards the two, and Starfire obeyed as she let go of Spider-Man who coughed and breathed in air as he cracked his back into place.

"Thanks dude, she's pretty cheerful and I like that, but seriously she gives mean hugs." Spider-Man said as he walked towards Robin and held out his hand to shake hands with the leader of the Teen Titans.

"Who are you?" Robin asked as he ignored the handshake that Spider-Man offered.

"Rude much, don't you know anything about secret identities bub, got to keep my real name a secret from enemies." Spider-Man said as he put his hand down and glared at the leader. "I bet you know a lot about that don't you?"

"I won't ask you again!" Robin said with a more threatening tone within his voice as he took out a birdarang out of his utility belt, Spider-Man noticed this and prepared himself for anything that might come his way.

"Whoa, whoa come on guys let's get along here." Beast Boy said trying to be the peacemaker between the two heroes.

"Yeah, the bad guys have been taken care of, let's just get along." Cyborg said as he tried to help Beast Boy calm down the two superheroes that were about to be at each other's throats. All of sudden a watch alarm went off on Spider-Man wrist alerting him of something.

"Well, looks like I have to get going nice to meet you guys, well some of you." Spider-Man said as he shot a web line towards a building and swung off.

"Wow, I wonder if he could join the team." Beast Boy said with both Starfire and Cyborg nodding in agreement. Raven noticed that Robin still seemed a little angry at the new hero that arrived.

"Hey are you okay?" Raven asked as she questioned the attitude that Robin was giving Spider-Man who helped them take down the HIVE Members.

"No, this new guy just came out of nowhere, I don't trust him, I don't trust him one bit." Robin told Raven as Cyborg called the T-Car so the team could head home.

* * *

Spider-Man stopped swinging and landed on top of the Jump City High School roof, he took off his hood and mask revealing his brunette hair and tanned skin, he seemed to be of a Polynesian and Native American descent. His name was Miguel Andrews, and he was the man behind the mask.

"I almost missed the bell, stupid Robin acting like he's the law of this city. Wait till I fight another bad guy and show him how a true hero handles things."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: JOINING THE TEAM?**

* * *

Miguel Andrews sat in study hall writing notes about fixing his web shooters which he created to replicate a spider's web, but make it useful enough to catch a criminal. Miguel Andrews used to be a normal teenager until a trip to LexCorp caused him to gain some strange powers due to him being exposed to radiation while also being bitten by a spider in the same instance. Thus giving him special abilities like no other, he decided to use his powers to become a superhero just like those he looked up to and became the Spider-Man.

Miguel has been doing some hero work in Jump City for quite a while since the Teen Titans have been dealing with other problems around the world. He thought that they would be grateful to see another hero helping keep crime off the streets, well most of them were grateful except for Robin, the team's leader who seemed a little bit rude towards Miguel who was just trying to be friendly.

After meeting the Teen Titans, Miguel's spider-sense started going off after he left, he wasn't sure but it was almost like it was trying to warn him about something, but he just couldn't figure out exactly what.

What Miguel didn't seem to notice was the red dot that was located on his costume that was softly beeping, the dot turned out to be a tracking device, but who placed it there?

* * *

Cinderblock stood outside of Jump City High School, his mission was giving to him clearly by his master, capture the Spider-Man that had appeared and bring him back to his master alive. But his master didn't say that he had to be conscious.

Cinderblock roared loudly as he charged into the gates of the school busting them open and scaring teachers and students at the appearance of the super villain who randomly appeared.

* * *

Miguel ran into the bathroom and quickly took out his costume from his backpack; he noticed that there was a small little red dot underneath the underarm of his suit. Someone was tracking him, he growled as he threw down the tracking device and stomped upon the device.

Whoever was tracking him caused innocent people to be put in danger, it was time for the Spider-Man to do his job.

* * *

Cinderblock checked the locator that would track the device that was planted on the Spider-Man's costume but the signal disappeared. Cinderblock knew that the hero was still in the school but probably discovered the device.

"Hey Blockhead!" shouted a voice from behind Cinderblock, he turned to see the Teen Titans standing behind him ready for action and ready to take him down, he smirked towards them.

"Guess the Blockhead wanted to get some knowledge through that hardhead of his." Joked Cyborg as he smirked causing Beast Boy to chuckle. Cinderblock growled and then roared as he charged towards the Titans ready to pummel them to the ground.

"Titans Go!" shouted Robin as he took out his bo staff and threw a couple of explosion disks at Cinderblock which really didn't have any effect on the large stone villain. Cyborg charged and landed an uppercut on the stone enemy, but the villain didn't feel the blow and smashed the metal man into the ground.

Starfire zoomed into Cinderblock and slammed into him sending him flying to the wall and crashing through wall after wall until she threw him forward into a wall that led him into the parking lot.

Cinderblock slowly got up to counterattack Starfire who tried to punch him in the face, but he grabbed her wrist and slammed her into a car causing her to gasp in pain as she landed hard upon the vehicle causing her to crush it a bit on impact.

Cinderblock raised both of his arms ready to crush Starfire and end her life, two web lines stuck to Cinderblock's back and he found himself pulled back and slammed down into another car. The web lines belong to Spider-Man who appeared just in time.

"Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit a girl who's down, oh wait I guess rock monsters don't have moms anyways." Spider-Man said as ran over to Starfire to check if she was okay.

"Are you alright?" he asked the orange skinned girl who was shaking her head trying to get her focus back.

"I believe I am alright." Starfire said and then smiled towards Spider-Man and gave him a soft hug. "I'm glad you came to help friend." Starfire said with glee in her voice.

"Well, I can't let innocent people get hurt." Spider-Man stated as he returned a hug, then he turned his attention towards Cinderblock who got back up from the previous attack, Spider-Man was ready until three explosive disk shot out from behind him, as well as a sonic blast of energy and a car covered in dark energy flew directly at the villain who took the attack. Spider-Man turned to see the other Titans who made it just in time.

"Glad to see you made it." Said Spider-Man as he waved towards the Teen Titans but glared at Robin who he was still a little mad at, Beast Boy nodded and walked up to Spider-Man held out his hand.

"Always there to help out a fellow hero." Beast Boy said Spider-Man shook his hand and smiled underneath his mask. Spider-Man looked at Robin who was giving him a glare.

"I still don't trust you." Robin stated causing Spider-Man to groan as glare at the leader of the Titans.

"What is wrong with you, are you jealous or something, mad because I'm taking care of this villain without fail?" asked Spider-Man with anger in his voice.

"Maybe because you're a new guy, and that I have not enough information to trust you, for all I know you could be working for Slade!" Robin shouted as he pointed at Spider-Man who slapped his face at Robin's stupidity.

"Are you an idiot, why would I be working for Slade? I'm a good guy and also secret identity, I have to protect my loved ones from every one that means no revealing my real name to anyone, including my allies." Spider-Man stated and then turned his attention to Cinderblock who looked like he had taken a large amount of damage from the previous blows given to him.

"Robin, I respect you as a person, but you've got to learn something." Spider-Man said before he rushed in to finish off Cinderblock who also charged towards the wall-crawler. Spider-Man dodged the hook that was sent in his direction and kicked the stone giant in the head causing him to fall on his face. Spider-Man then proceeded to web the villain to the concrete of the school parking lot, making sure that he was trapped and couldn't move in time for the police to arrive.

"You've got to learn to trust those who have to protect things, I have to protect my identity because I never know who's watching and that is important to me. You may believe different but that is what I follow. And If you can't respect that wish, then I have decided to make my own run solo. Thanks for the assist." Spider-Man said as he shot a web-line towards a building and swung away.

"Dude, you need to lighten up." Beast Boy said as he sat on top of the unconscious Cinderblock.

"Robin, why is that you don't trust the Spider-Man, he has done nothing but help those in trouble?" Starfire asked confused with Robin's behavior.

"Yeah, I mean that dude is pretty cool, being able to handle Cinderblock all on his own like that." Cyborg said adding his two cents about the new hero.

"He is a hero, why don't you see that?" Raven asked wondering why Robin is being so hostile towards Spider-Man.

"He's loose cannon, and he lacks discipline, and for that reason I don't trust him." Robin said as he crossed his arms.

"Everyone isn't like you Robin, all of us weren't trained by the best." Cyborg said as he and the others turned around to leave as the police arrived to apprehend Cinderblock. Robin just stood there going over what Cyborg had just told him. He was taught by the best, and he wanted to do everything by the book as the best had taught him to.

* * *

Later at night…

Spider-Man was doing some late patrols around the city, he was hoping for some action and also hoping he wouldn't run into the Teen Titans again, he really didn't want to see Robin's face.

Spider-Man's spider-sense then went off, he headed straight towards the disturbance and landed in the middle of an alley where he saw a mugger cowering in fear as a mysterious figure stood above him, the figure had long black hair and brown skin, her face was covered by a mask that looked like a tiger and she was wearing a type of armor that looked like it was supposed to resemble a cat. She turned to face Spider-Man and growled in his direction as her eyes glowed white in the darkness.

"Whoa, nice kitty?" Spider-Man said as he slowly backed up, then the female figure rushed towards him with a roar of tiger with her claws bared.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3: ROAR OF THE VIXEN PART I**

* * *

The female figure launched herself straight towards Spider-Man with her claws bared aiming to slash apart the web-slinger, if it wasn't for his spider-like abilities, he would have been shredded like paper but he quickly dodged every attack that was sent at him. Except for one that slashed part of the chest area of his costume, Spider-Man noticed that the female figure caused a little cut getting some of his blood to spill out from the scratch.

"Hey this costume isn't cheap ya know, it requires a lot of hard work and-" Spider-Man started to say but couldn't finish as his opponent aimed another attack at his face trying to slash his head from his neck.

"Whoa, did I step on your tail or something?" Spider-Man asked as he back flipped away from her and into the street with her following him and slashing with her claws which Spider-Man dodged but some of her attacks actually did some damage on his costume causing some rips and tears.

"Why are you attack me?" Spider-Man asked as he shot some web-fluid at her aiming to hold on her down, but she slashed apart the webs with her claws and roared at him causing a shockwave which sent some of the cars in the street flying and him was well, he landed onto a wall safely thanks to his spider-powers.

"Spider-Sense!" he said to himself as he moved out of the way of another attack that was aimed at him, the female attacker had used an attack that was covered in some kind of mystical energy and slashed part of the wall that Spider-Man was previously on, taking a large part of the wall off.

"Titans Go!" said a shout from behind Spider-Man who turned around to see Robin and the other Teen Titans, even though the Teen Titans were helpful at certain times, he didn't want them to start fighting against this new person he just met.

"Whoa guys, calm down, she's not a problem, she's just-" Spider-Man tried to explain but had to dodge another claw strike from the girl who was trying to harm him.

"She is fighting against you, Spider-Man and she is also a danger to citizens, so she needs to be taken down." Robin said with a cold tone in his voice as he took out multiple birdarangs and threw them at the girl who growled and slashed at the projectiles deflecting them and she charged in.

Beast Boy changed into a tiger and roared at her while charging into to do combat, they both dodged and threw claw attacks at one another aiming to strike a hard blow upon the other, it almost seemed like it was going nowhere till the girl flipped backwards and sent another sonic roar at Beast Boy sending him flying to a building.

"You shall not harm my friends!" Starfire shouted as she charged in with her eyes glowing green and was firing starbolts at a rapid pace aiming to hit the girl who was moving too fast for her to land a clean hit. The feline girl leaped into the air and slashed at Starfire causing a claw mark to appear on the alien's stomach and cause a wound and also sending her back.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted in worry as he saw Starfire hurt, Spider-Man's eyes narrowed, enough is enough, he charged towards the feline girl and fired multiple web balls at her, the girl clawed at each web ball that was sent her way, but the webs seemed different from the others, the impact from the web balls were strong and trapped her claws in a strange coating which caused them to be unusable. Spider-Man then pushed the girl against a wall pinning her down, and making her unable to be use her claws and fight back.

"Who are you and what are you doing, why are you attacking us?" Spider-Man asked as the girl growled at him, she mumbled.

"He…after…me, I…can't let anyone…stop me." She whispered to Spider-Man, causing him to let her go a little bit. Once she noticed this she kicked him in the face, causing him to stumble back in pain. She ripped the webbing of her claws and looked at him, through the lens of her helmet, she had a frown upon her face as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry for troubling you…I can't be stopped, I need to keep going." She said to Spider-Man before she fled into the darkness leaving Spider-Man alone as Robin ran over to his side. Robin grabbed him by the collar with an angry glare upon his face.

"How could you let her escape, she could have been working for Slade, what if she had something important on her, What if she harmed someone?" Robin stated while he still gripped Spider-Man's collar. Spider-Man glared at Robin and grabbed his arms and ripped them off his collar, he then pointed a finger at Robin.

"Why are you such an asshole, what did the world do to you huh? Why must you act like you always have a stick up your ass. She was telling me something, something about someone being after her, and she was scared, she was like an animal confused about the things around her, she probably needs help more than she needs to be hunted like some kind of crook. So why don't you stop being an asshole like you're stupid mentor and start acting like yourself!" shouted Spider-Man causing the other Titans to gasp at what he said, Robin glared and then punched Spider-Man in the face, the attack would have connected if it wasn't for Spider-Man's spider-sense which allowed him to catch the attack.

"Some leader you are, you're nothing but a shadow, a shadow of your mentor, and I will never join the Titans, because I would never want to join a group led by someone like you." Spider-Man said as he let go of Robin's fist and shot a web-line at a building to find the girl and see if she was alright and needed help.

Robin just turned to his teammates and started to walk off, even though Robin is the leader of The Titans that doesn't mean he has to treat every other hero coldly.

* * *

The girl was leaping from roof to roof running away from something as bullets were being fired at her. Flying in the sky was a robotic like figure, but it was actually a man wearing some sort of armor that looked cybernetic and too advanced for humans to create. He was using an assault weapon and firing rapid shots at the girl who was dodging every shot.

"You can run kitten, but you can't hide from Balrook the Hunter!" said Balrook as he smirked as he continued to fire upon the girl who was still running from his heavy fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4: ROAR OF THE VIXEN PART II**

* * *

Balrook the Hunter had the feline girl right in his line of fire and was about to take the shot until a web-ball shot out and covered the hole of his gun jamming the weapon.

"What the hell?" Balrook shouted as he tried to rip the webbing off his weapon and continue hunting the feline girl. He failed to notice a figure flying towards him that was swinging on a web. The figure kicked him in the face sending him tumbling to the ground.

"You!" shouted the feline girl who finally recognized the figure that saved her from Balrook; it was the Spider-Man.

"Me, and I'm here to help you." Spider-Man said as he held out a hand towards the feline girl who looked at him wearily not sure if she should trust him.

"Look, we can stand here and wait for this guy to get back from my kick, or we can get out of here." Spider-Man pointed out as Balrook started to get back up from the wall-crawler's last attack. The girl nodded and then started running towards the next rooftop with Spider-Man on her tail.

Balrook got up from his position and looked around for signs of the two figures that fled from him, nothing was seen. He slammed his fist down on the roof of the building that he was on.

"Damn, I was so close; soon that totem will be mine." Balrook swore as he got up and checked his armor for any damages and also tried to repair his gun. He swore that he would get his hands on that totem that the girl was carrying.

* * *

Spider-Man and the girl were far away enough from Balrook to finally take a rest from fleeing from the hunter. Spider-Man sat down to catch his breath as the girl in question took out a strange small totem from around her neck and looked at it.

"What's…that?" Spider-Man asked while trying to catch his breath from running so much, the girl walked towards him and sits down near him to let him get a better view at the item in her hands.

"This item is the mystical Tantu totem, it is what allows me to have these powers and as the holder of the Tantu totem it is also my duty to protector like the others who were chosen by the Tantu totem." Said the girl as Spider-Man examined the totem, looking at the strange carvings that were written on the totem.

"So that hunter guy back there, was he after this?" Spider-Man asked receiving a nod from the girl who put her totem back into the safety of her costume. "But that still doesn't answer the question of why you attacked me back there." Spider-Man said with a questioning tone in his voice demanding an answer from the girl.

"I apologize about earlier, you see the totem's power is so strong that if I'm overwhelmed with a certain type of emotion that I can get out of control and attack almost anyone even innocents." Explained the girl as Spider-Man nodded in understanding.

"So back there with the guy you were standing over?" asked Spider-Man wondering why she was attacking the man who was frightened by her. (*Chapter 2)

"He was a mugger stole some money from an old woman who didn't see it coming, thugs like him make so mad." The girl explained to Spider-Man as she started to growl and her eyes looked more feral than before.

"It's alright calm down, come on I know a place we can keep you safe from the hunter dude." Spider-Man said as he offered his hand to her, whom she accepted and he pulled her close to him and wrapped his arm around her waist. The close contact that the two of them had with each other was causing her to blush. She was grateful that Spider-Man hadn't notice her cheeks were starting to glow red.

"Hold on tight!" Spider-Man warned her as he shot a web-line towards a building and started swinging towards the destination that Spider-Man was going to bring her, due to the fast speed that they were swinging at, the girl wrapped her arms tightly around his neck holding on for dear life. Spider-Man took notice of this and started to chuckle at this.

In his mind, he was wondering exactly who this girl was, maybe once they arrived at their destination he could get some answers out of her. He also wondered about that hunter, and was thinking of what the villain might do next. Spider-Man knew he would have to prepare himself for an upcoming battle against the hunter sooner or later to protect this girl. The wall-crawler was a protector and she needed protection and that's exactly what he is going to do.

* * *

Robin sat alone in the communications room of the Titans Tower; he was going over the footage from the fight against the new enemy that they fought as well as the footage of Spider-Man fighting against Cinderblock and this new enemy.

"What are you hiding?" Robin asked to himself, wondering why Spider-Man was so secretive, Robin was a fellow hero that played by the books while this Spider-Man was a rookie, a kid that shouldn't belong on the streets, but the level of skills and powers that this new kid had. It was frightening. His mentor, Batman, always told him that high level threats needed to be dealt with, even if Spider-Man was a hero, he needed to be controlled.

Then Robin's T-Com started to buzz, he took it off his belt and pressed the button which turned on the device, on the screen was Cyborg.

"What is it Cyborg?" asked Robin wondering why his team was contacting him at the moment, if any of his teammates contacted his T-Com, it would have to be an emergency.

"There is someone that you to meet, he knows all about the girl who was tussling with us downtown." Cyborg answered which caught Robin's attention, someone that knew about that girl, if he had answers then Robin needed to know more.

* * *

The man who appeared the Titans in their living room of the Tower was none other than Balrook the Hunter but the visor of his helmet was pulled up showing his true face, which was a Caucasian male with green eyes and blond hair.

"Hello Titans, my name is Donavon Simone, but I go by the codename: Balrook hence I work for the government on top secret assignments." Balrook lied to the Titans who bought everything he was saying even Robin believed him just because he said he was from the government.

"It's good to meet you Donavon, my name is Robin leader of the Titans, what is it that you wish to speak with us about?" Robin asked as he introduced himself with a handshake which Donavon took and then he took out a machine that displayed an image of the girl that attacked them from before.

"Have you seen this girl?" asked Donavon wondering if the Titans knew anything about this girl he was hunting.

"She's the one that scratched up my armor, it took me hours to fix, man she's got claws and by claws I mean claws of death!" Cyborg said with anger in his voice as he pointed at the repairs that he made which could be seen on his armor.

"Why is she important to you?" Robin asked wondering what Donavon's intentions were, Donavon changed the image of the device to show the Tantu Totem which the girl carried.

"She stole this from the facility that I work at, the Tantu Totem, its mystical powers allow the user to gain the abilities of any kind of animal as long as the user is wearing the item, she hasn't discovered how to use it fully but she has discovered the tiger form of the item. This item is very dangerous and with it she can harm innocent civilians, I was tracking her down until this individual stopped me and fled with her." Donavon explained as he switched the image to Spider-Man shocking the Titans except Robin who had a glare on his face as he looked at the picture of the so called hero.

"This cannot be, the Spider-Man is a good guy." Starfire said trying to deny that Spider-Man would even be a villain.

"I knew he couldn't be trusted." Robin said as he gripped his fist, so Spider-Man was a villain after, this time Robin vowed to take him down for good this time.


End file.
